


the fire will still burn, just as brightly as it once did

by thebetterbina



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, in which case tsuna gets reborn into the world of quirks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebetterbina/pseuds/thebetterbina
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, at eight years old, became very aware of his lineage then.
  Though with an understanding of an eight year old, the most he had actually comprehended was that; his mother was very hurt at being lied to, he was going to be the heir to a near empire under a considered covert hero name and that his tutor and mentor was going to take the form of a suited, fedora wearing baby.
  For some reason, only the very last part worried him.
Reborn into a world so different, our favourite caramel bun will face challenges both new and old.In which case Midoriya Izuku and Sawada Tsunayoshi make the best of friends.





	1. target zero, beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeiLei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiLei/gifts).



> Not quite a chapter, but a chapter nonetheless.
> 
> Inspired by [msleilei](http://msleilei.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Go check out her KHRxBNHA art!

In a day and age where a quirk alone could determine a paved way of life, Sawada Tsunayoshi _begrudgingly_ had to admit that his little heart did feel somewhat sour. Not so much as bitter, it wasn’t a vile emotion that riled on his tongue – more did it feel as a prickling uncomfort, looking at his little toes with a somewhat pointed glare.

No, he wasn’t quirkless, but with the fact his ability had yet to show itself was alone a blaring sign that he _might as well_ consider himself quirkless. How a pinkie toe had anything to do with it, he’ll never understand, one day perhaps but that day – whilst having himself pushed against the cemented walls, listening to the chanting of taunting classmates at abysmal grades _inclusive_ of lack of quirk – was _not_ today. Blearily spitting the dirt that had managed to worm its way into his mouth, gripping blindly at the pre-school walls as he attempted to will legs to stand once more. Somewhere in the distance he could hear the calling of the teacher.

In another universe, his salvation (more accurately, _slave driver_ ) would arrive into his life a little later whilst he was a teen, when the insecurity and partial apathy rooted themselves like parasites onto a fragile boy. Yet for this very world, his rescuer (again, more precisely, _Satan_ in the flesh) appeared just a while after him turning eight. And what an impression had it been for the child, his father, a grandfather he hadn’t known he even had along with a baby that instinctively drove him to a corner and family secrets coming to light with his mother maintaining an air of composure that had him minutely worried at the blank look she gave her husband (lover, provider, home, his _father_ – she looked near ready to commit homicide). Even the nice grandfather was, if not somewhat concerned, the baby however – seemed to enjoy the whole spectacle immensely.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, at eight years old, became very aware of his lineage then.

Though with an understanding of an _eight year old_ , the most he had actually comprehended was that; his mother was _very hurt_ at being lied to, he was going to be the heir to a near empire under a considered covert hero name and that his tutor and mentor was going to take the form of a suited, fedora wearing baby.

For some reason, only the very last part worried him.

So eight years old was he when his quirk, _finally_ , finally decided to dance as beautiful orange flames upon his palms – who’d ever thought quirks could be _repressed_ , and the fact it was the nice grandfather who apparently had to do it so many years back – though looking at the smiling, beaming features of the adults around him, at the least Tsunayoshi understood it was an ability he could take pride in. So short lived are the emotions, however, when the fires are quick to lash, flaring, glaringly bright as any raging inferno then proceed to splutter and die out right in his hands.

He’d never felt so much disappointment.

“Heh, you still have a long way to go _Dame-Tsuna_.”


	2. target zero, lock on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto more good things.
> 
> But first off, thank you to everyone who gave a comment and kudos! It gives me strength to continue writing this fic and knowing you guys enjoyed the first part makes my day all the better.
> 
> Still unbeta'd yo. Also this is still not quite a chapter.

In actual fact, as Tsuna found, there wasn’t much he could actively _do_ with his quirk.

Grandfather Timoteo had told him, whilst having his walking cane alight with flames _and boy_ _what a shocker that was_ , about the quirk that was passed through bloodlines – the very bloodline that linked Tsuna as the nearest direct descendant to Primo, first generation and founder of the underground hero name _Vongola_. His own father had equivalent flames, albeit weaker, and it seemed only by chance that Tsuna had been born with both potent and pure versions as far as generations were concerned. Apparently, his second birthday caused a panic when Tsuna combusted into flames in a reaction of fear towards the neighborhood Chihuahua ( _very_ frightening thing was it for an unknowing two year old), not that it harmed him but still managed to properly scare and have Timoteo fly over just to place in a _suppression_ at the unexpectancy. Other than the fire shenanigan, his legitimacy as successor was _not_ helped by the fact that portraits of Vongola Primo had basically shown Tsuna as a carbon copy with a different colour scheme.

His mother, almost surprisingly took the information well; with a grace of elegant smile, but trace was the fierceness in eyes and promise of murder the next time husband and wife were ever given the chance to be alone – the idea of her _baby boy_ having such a distinct ancestry and becoming inheritor to a practically renown (if not somewhat obscure) title _grated_ on maternal nerves. Sawada Nana had acknowledged in the beginning of the marriage that she would be marrying a somewhat elusive underground hero, but the fact that _that_ very hero was related to _the_ Vongola and any of their children could be possible heirs … well, not that it bothered her completely, but it didn’t change the fact no mother really wanted to see their only child (her sweet, innocent, absolutely pure little _baby_ ) thrust into a world as dark as heroics could be.

Dying will flames, fires born from ultimate resolve. Ardors of reminiscence, growing stronger each time the users mettle was tested. A versatile fire that when nurtured correctly would make a fearsome tool, all in accordance with the person who wielded them.

A wonder does it become, staring longingly at the proud orange glow atop the walking cane, laughter is what he gets – robust chuckling, _you’ll get there soon_ , Tsuna is told. A boy of eight can only gaze somewhat wistfully at his own small little palms that were not some time ago burning with the same hue of blazing orange; the tickle is still there, feeling of the ghosting warm fires upon his palm, not even hurting him, welcomed like an old forgotten friend.

The first resolution Sawada Tsunayoshi has, is to see those flames dance again.

Getting kicked out of bed, while having a bucket of cold water poured over him however – was, and he can say this with utmost certainty, _not_ part of that resolution.

“HIEEEEEEEEEE--!”

“Stop shrieking. For as long as I’m here, you’re going to be shaped to be the _perfect_ Mafia boss.”

“T- THE COLD WATER IS UNCESSARY!”

“Your screeching is unnecessary, now _can it_ and get jogging. Ten laps around the neighborhood, any more complaints and I’ll make it twenty.”

Known to most, Reborn was and is considered unrelenting; more so when it came to prospective students, _even more_ when said students were to be heirs to historical hero titles. As much as Tsuna admitted he had a reason to be proud, all the while attempting to get dressed into a proper tracksuit and _not_ fall down the stairs, his understanding reaffirmed him on two things; **a)** his title as successor could not be paraded around openly yet (something about Vongola Nono and Vongola in general being _mostly Italian for god knows how many generations_ and Nono _already having a son_ ) and that **b)** the fact that he couldn’t even properly control the flames meant that there was no guarantee he could protect himself from the dangers that accompanied being an inheritor. That of course, was what Reborn was there to rectify.

To improve his control over his quirk, understanding of underground heroics, boost his school grades and even over the acquisition of a near absent social life.

“Each Vongola head has six, of what we call, _Guardians_ beneath him. These six can come from anywhere in the Don’s life and are the people that the Don considers both reliable and trustworthy.”

He did not enjoy the turn the conversation was taking.

“So tell me _Dame-Tsuna_ , do you have any friends?”

Nervous laughter, _so much nervous_ laughter at the point that – no, _Dame-Tsuna_ did not have anyone around him that he could even consider an acquaintance. Reliable and trustworthy wouldn’t even be the words he’d used to describe _anyone_ around him, his mother maybe, but the boy did not want to consider placing his mother in harm’s way. A smirk is what he receives, knowing, brutal; a grin that sends only worry down his spine as it was the closest thing the _demon baby_ had to a smile.

Long story short it was how after seven years, now a somewhat sturdy but still very awkward fifteen year old, Sawada Tsunayoshi can say with mild certainty he has people he can call friends. Amidst the hysterical screaming of explosive silver, humorous laughter, glaring annoyance of a raven, two pineapple siblings, equally loud screaming of an aspiring boxer and given apathy of a cow printed youth – he sighs in defeat, there are few things life has prepared him for and having such a large group of people to warmly call _family_ is one of them.

Although, with a fond smile, he does admit that the satanic tutor did do him well.

“You’re going to Yuuei.”

Maybe not.

Crane of neck, softest hues of caramel are blanked to give the bleakest stare of deadpan he can muster. Tsuna had practically mastered the deadpan well after seven years of having to put up with the rather sporadic attitude, and he thought he’d heard it all. _Seven years_ of hellish tutoring could do lots to a person, and while the words spoken to him don’t exactly _faze_ him as much as it should (he’s gone through worse, far worse), there is always that loving feeling of uneasiness that sits in the pit of his emotions. Always there, always ready to react at any given information that his somewhat inexperienced mind can’t take.

“I’m sorry – _Yuuei_?”

“Yes _Dame-Tsuna_ , your control over your flames is **still** atrocious after all.” at this point, Reborn gives what looks like a shrug of shoulders, yet the mischievous glint in black orbs gives the intended intention away.

A frown mars features, brows scrunching at the comment – it wasn’t entirely his fault progress with the fires weren’t at extraordinary levels. Eyes are focused back onto fingers, proud ring of the Vongola Sky twinkling, small chain linking the metal rubs across calloused fingertips. A comfort action to follow the wallow of mild disappointment; he did well to get this far, he knows it and so does Reborn – yet if the prideful hitman was willing to tell his student to attend school (even naming a very specific one to join), it only meant there were things out there that lessons alone weren’t going to give him; _experience_. A classroom, training, and a handful of involvements could only offer so much, while he might have _some_ understanding of what fighting and actually _putting yourself on the line_ felt like – here he looks towards his set of guardians, each having their own history with Tsuna and every single one having been a challenge alone to understand and gain a level of respect with – he bites back any comment, the young Don relents that the prominent heroics course of Yuuei under pro-heroes would undoubtedly do him some good.

All in a controlled environment where he would gain both the familiarity to unexpected situations inclusive of being in the company among what could be considered the _Golden Eggs_ of Japan for his generation – more likely even future comrades.

“TENTH! It would be an honor to attend Yuuei with you! I’ve prepared previous theoretical past papers to practice on and gathered all necessary data for any possible situation of what the practical examination might be like—“

“Ahaha, Yuuei huh? I’ve definitely got a high school choice now!”

“SHUT IT BASEBALL FREAK WHAT GIVES YOU THE IDEA YOU CAN EVEN PASS THE EXAM HUH—“

The young Don minutely wonders why he hasn’t sustained any permanent migraine with all the screaming and fighting going on in the background, impervious does he become, a habit to ignore the surroundings. Becoming one with the background with the hopes that all the chaos will just dissolve itself, _it never does really_ , but a boy can hope. Nearby does he identify the soft weight of his tutor on shoulder, familiarity, an action he knows that the next words will be directed to him alone.

“You’re getting in through my recommendation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SoOOO, hope that wasn't too disappointing (I think everyone is really looking forward to seeing Gokudera and Bakugou in the same room and Hibari and Todoroki have a stare-off, I mean I know I am but). Please note that the whole story will be following the BNHA plotline, but there will be adjustments made to realistically see the story if powered-up Tsuna were every part of Izuku's world.
> 
> In that sense, maybe minimal character development for Tsuna? I've yet to see. I mean, he's done seven years of training under Reborn of all people but even Reborn still thinks his control is atrocious so there's that.
> 
> More info about what I plan to do with this fic found on my [tumblr post here](http://templaris.tumblr.com/post/153752939676/information-on-what-i-plan-to-do-with-the-khrxbnha).
> 
> If you've actually read through all of that, then man oh man you are a golden star. In which case I have another request which is to fill out this poll [fill out this poll](https://goo.gl/ZWgKAQ), about who you want to see in class 1-A (unfortunately I don't plan to shove all our boys into the same class).
> 
> Yes, we'll see our khr boys in the Yuuei setting next chapter.
> 
> Until then!

**Author's Note:**

> That was really short and it was done in the spur of the morning, not really a chapter but a sort of baseline with what I want to work with. I don't have an actual story fleshed out yet so forgive me if the updates are extremely sporadic! I just really love Tsuna and now I have Izuku and both are really smol cinnamons I want to protect from the world.
> 
> I would really love some help with ideas on how to develop the fic and tips on writing better!
> 
> find me at my tumblr, [templaris](http://templaris.tumblr.com/)


End file.
